


Tu es mon bonheur

by LunaQueen



Series: Le jour où je t'ai rencontré.e [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [Prend place dans l'univers de "Le jour où je t'ai rencontrée". Point de vue de Neal. Hookfire. Mention de SwanQueen et RedBeauty.] Killian était prodigieusement agaçant, et pourtant c'était précisément de ça que Neal était tombé amoureux.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby (mentioned), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan (mentioned)
Series: Le jour où je t'ai rencontré.e [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891996
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Tu es mon bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas pu résister, alors voilà un petit bonus de "Le jour où je t'ai rencontrée", d'autres arriveront ;)  
> Merci à Angie de m'avoir soufflé l'idée ! (<3)

Ça avait été la chose la plus stressante qu'il avait jamais vécue de toute sa vie. Sans blague, il avait cru en mourir. Il était certain d'ailleurs qu'il n'en avait pas été loin lorsqu'il était descendu du train et qu'il lui avait donc été impossible de faire marche arrière.

Il allait les rencontrer, se souvint-il s'être dit à cet instant, attrapant sa valise et faisant quelques pas hésitants dans la gare. Il allait vraiment les rencontrer, passer trois jours avec eux, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, à des kilomètres de chez lui. Avec des inconnus.

Enfin, inconnus pas si inconnus que cela puisqu'il s'agissait tout de même des personnes avec qui il discutait presque du matin au soir depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Plusieurs mois peut-être ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus très bien. Il avait le sentiment de les connaître depuis toujours. De toujours avoir eu leurs messages pour accompagner ses journées, pour se réveiller le matin et pour s'endormir le soir. Alors, oui, certes, ils n'étaient pas des inconnus, ils les auraient même plutôt qualifiés d'amis, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé les rencontrer _pour de vrai_ , bon sang ! Il y avait un sacré pas entre discuter avec eux sur Internet et les voir, les voir _vraiment_. Et c'était réellement flippant. 

Et puis tout s'était passé très vite. Il y avait eu Belle d'abord. Belle et son grand sourire, Belle et son assurance, Belle qui avait effacé son angoisse avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'étoiles. Puis il y avait eu les autres, Ruby, Emma, Regina. Et Killian. Qui était exactement comme sur la photo qu'il avait envoyée de lui. Charismatique, séduisant et terriblement sûr de lui. Les habits de pirate en moins, même s'il en avait toute la ruse et l'irrévérence dans le regard. 

Neal avait tout fait pour résister, pour rester le plus loin possible du jeune homme, pour ne pas le dévisager à son insu, pour ne pas tomber la tête la premièredans le piège qu'il avait senti s'ouvrir sous ses pieds à l'instant où il avait franchi les portes de la gare. À l'instant où il lui avait décoché son plus beau sourire. Mais autant essayer d'arrêter de respirer, cela aurait été plus aisé. Autrement dit, il avait échoué. Lamentablement, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais il avait très vite relativisé. Parce qu'il n'était définitivement pas le _seul_ à être tombé - à s'être cassé la figure serait plus juste. 

Alors qu'ils se baignaient dans la rivière, près de la maison d'Emma et Henry, Neal avait observé ses compagnons. La manière dont Emma, elle aussi, _évitait_ Regina, l'évitait tellement que cela en était suspect. La manière, au contraire, dont Regina jetait des regards en douce vers la blonde, dont elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais être trop loin d'elle, dont elle riait à ses blagues. La manière dont Ruby faisait absolument tout ce qui était possible pour toucher Belle, effleurer ses doigts, son épaule, son coude, sa nuque, sa joue, son genou. Et la manière dont Belle la laissait faire ce que bon lui semblait, sa manière de s'en amuser, de lui lancer des petits sourires, de la regarder comme s'il n'existait qu'elle. 

Oh oui, _vraiment_ , il n'était pas le seul idiot de l'assemblée. 

Alors pourquoi avait-il eu si _peur_ ? Une peur viscérale, une peur infondée, semblable à un enfant effrayé des monstres dans le placard. Une peur sur laquelle il avait été dans un premier temps incapable de mettre un nom, une explication, un début de raisonnement. Une peur qui l'avait rendu fou, qu'il l'avait hanté, qui l'avait empêché de dormir la première nuit, avant qu'il ne cède finalement au sourire ravageur de Killian et abandonne toute résistance. 

(En vérité, c'était plutôt simple, si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi buté, si seulement il avait ouvert les yeux et arrêté de se voiler la face. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux. Et cela l'avait terrifié au-delà de l'imaginable. Parce qu'il aimait avoir le contrôle sur sa vie et que, donc, les sentiments, étant incontrôlables par nature, l'apeuraient au plus haut point.)

Et puis tout s'était amélioré, simplifié, quand il avait juste arrêté de réfléchir, de se poser mille et une questions, de calculer chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses regards. Quand il avait vraiment commencé à être lui-même, et qu'il avait constaté que cela n'avait fait fuir personne, qu'ils continuaient de l'apprécier, de rire avec lui. Que Killian ne s'était pas désintéressé soudainement. Au contraire. Qu'il n'avait fait que se rapprocher un peu plus, que l'agacer un peu plus aussi, mais qu'il n'avait fait que le faire sourire. À chaque instant, chaque minute, passés avec lui, il avait toujours quelque chose de marrant à raconter, toujours une blague pour le faire rire aux éclats. Et, jamais, Neal n'aurait pu penser que c'était précisément de cela qu'il tomberait amoureux. 

De cela, et de tout le reste, évidemment. 

Il avait vécu les trois plus belles journées de sa vie en leur compagnie et il repartait le cœur gonflé de bonheur, de souvenirs mémorables et d'envie de les revoir déjà. De mélancolie, un peu, aussi, mais il saurait faire avec. Il saurait faire avec parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne les perdaient pas, aucun d'eux. Dès demain matin, ils reprendraient tous leur petite routine sur le Discord, reprendraient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors que tout, précisément, avait changé. 

Leur chemin s'étaient croisés et cette rencontre n'avait fait que renforcer les liens qui les unissaient déjà. 

Derrière la fenêtre du train qui se mit en marche, Neal et Killian firent signe à Emma, Regina et Henry. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour les deux jeunes femmes, ils savaient qu'il leur restait du temps à passer ensemble et qu'elles sauraient l'utiliser à bon escient, qu'elles finiraient par ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte de ce qui avait été évident pour eux depuis longtemps, depuis bien avant leur séjour chez la blonde. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient mariées _pour de faux_. 

— Tu crois qu'elles vont réaliser qu'elles s'aiment ? lui demanda le brun à sa droite.

— J'espère bien ! Elles ne sont pas aveugles à ce point, quand même. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu manges déjà ? C'est pas croyable ! Tu sais qu'on en a pour plusieurs heures de voyage ?

— Mais j'ai faim, se défendit-il, la bouche pleine. T'en veux ?

— Oh seigneur...

— Tu peux m'appeler Killian aussi.

Neal n'eut pas la force de répondre et se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire son ami. Il appuya son menton au creux de sa paume et regarda les paysages défiler à toute allure, succession du vert des forêts, du jaune des champs, du bleu du ciel, du gris des villes et du blanc des rayons du soleil dans ses yeux, qui brillait plus fort que jamais, réchauffant son visage, troublant sa vision de paillettes d'or. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir étirer ce moment encore et encore. L'étirer pour le faire vivre aussi longtemps que vivrait l'astre incandescent, aussi longtemps que vivrait l'univers. Aussi longtemps que vivrait le temps lui-même. Il ne voulait plus descendre de ce train, ne voulait plus quitter ce siège, ne voulait plus avoir à se réveiller en sachant qu'il était seul, que ses amis ne seraient pas là pour l'accompagner au long de la journée, que Killian ne serait pas là pour le faire rire, pour chasser les idées noires qui, souvent, s'emparaient de sa bonne humeur. 

Il avait besoin de lui pour être _sûr et certain_ d'être heureux. 

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés, celui-ci le regardait d'un air rêveur et Neal se sentit virer au rouge. L'idée, aussi folle qu'impossible, qu'il ait pu lire dans ses pensées, le traversa et il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Killian sembla soudain revenir à lui, secouant légèrement la tête.

— Oh comme ça, pour rien. Je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance d'être marié à quelqu'un comme toi.

Dire que Neal faillit s'étouffer à cette déclaration serait un euphémisme indéniable. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait entendu ? Ou son cerveau osait lui jouer des tours - des tours absolument grotesques et pas drôles du tout qui plus est ? Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir dit cela. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _vraiment_ mariés. Parce que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un _jeu_. 

N'est-ce pas ?

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. Le brun éclata de rire. 

— Détends-toi, Neal, je ne vais pas te demander en mariage pour de vrai. 

Était-ce un soupçon de déception qui s'empara de son cœur ? Il le chassa d'un revers de poignet tandis qu'il lui volait un biscuit en lui adressant un regard noir. 

— T'es plutôt du genre coriace, toi, non ?

Il haussa les épaules. 

— Peut-être bien. T'es pas tombé sur le meilleur des maris, on dirait.

Ce fut au tour de Killian de hausser les épaules.

— Je saurai m'y faire. 

La main de Neal trembla au-dessus du paquet de biscuits et il fut incapable de répondre. La conversation prenait un tournant qu'il n'était pas sûr de maîtriser, encore moins de vouloir. Enfin, si, il le voulait. Il voulait l'entendre dire, encore, qu'il était son mari, aussi fou que cela était, et même si c'était faux, même si c'était un jeu, même si cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, cela sonnait si bien à ses oreilles, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jamais s'en lasser. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, en revanche, c'était de l'espoir qui pinçait son cœur si fort qu'il se mettait à suffoquer. L'espoir qu'un jour, comme Belle et Ruby, comme Emma et Regina, cela puisse être _vrai_. Pleinement, entièrement, complètement vrai. 

Cela n'en avait pas été loin, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils avaient dansé, ensemble, au bar des pirates, la main de Killian dans la sienne, son bras autour de sa taille, ses jambes s'emmêlant entre les siennes, son sourire dans ses yeux et sa bouche si près de l'embrasser. Oh il aurait pu le faire, il aurait pu l'embrasser, il n'y avait eu que quelques minces centimètres pour les séparer, cela aurait été si facile de les combler, de les dévorer pour ensuite dévorer ses lèvres. 

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. 

— Tu sais que j'ai failli t'embrasser, l'autre soir, au bar ? lança le brun, l'hésitation faisant traîner sa voix.

Neal sursauta.

— Mais bon sang tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir, son timbre montant en flèche dans les aigus.

Killian le dévisagea, perplexe, avant d'éclater de rire.

— Toi aussi, tu y pensais ?

— Oui ! C'est pénible, à la fin !

Le rire du brun redoubla d'intensité, entraînant, presque malgré lui, Neal dans son hilarité. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de très longues minutes qu'ils retrouvèrent enfin leur calme, des larmes leur perlant aux paupières, leurs yeux ne se lâchant plus, incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre, comme deux aimants s'attirant inévitablement. Killian s'humecta les lèvres.

— Et donc... ça t'aurait dérangé, si je t'avais embrassé ? 

— Non, avoua Neal beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Non, je ne crois pas. Parce que j'y ai pensé, moi aussi. 

Le sourire de Killian lui dévora le visage et Neal songea à combien cela lui allait bien, de sourire, combien cette vision était magnifique et combien il voulait voir ce spectacle chaque jour de sa vie. 

— On peut toujours remédier à ça, maintenant. Bon, je vais difficilement pouvoir te faire danser entre les sièges, mais pour t'embrasser, je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Neal leva les yeux au ciel.

— Alors dis rien et embrasse-moi.

Et le jeune homme ne se le fit pas demander une seconde fois, attrapant son visage en coupe, il déposa un long baiser, attendu et manqué à plusieurs reprises, sur ses lèvres. Dans sa poitrine, Neal sentit son cœur s'accélérer furieusement. 

— Maudit pirate, murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, essoufflés.

— Ça te dit de rejoindre mon équipage ?

Neal ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

— Seulement si tu m'offres une bonne place.

— Tu seras mon second. 

— Alors d'accord. 

Il l'embrassa à son tour et c'était là la sensation la plus incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Et, tandis que le train filait à toute vitesse à travers champs, et que Killian s'endormait sur son épaule, Neal songea à tout le chemin parcouru depuis l'instant où il avait, un jour, rejoint le Discord, depuis l'instant, lointain aujourd'hui, où il s'était marié avec un certain CaptainHook. 

Il avait trouvé cela franchement puéril, sur le coup.

Mais, à présent, il réalisait que c'était sûrement la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise de sa vie.

Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, ils se marieraient pour de vrai ?


End file.
